Slicertron
|-|1= |-|2= Slicertron is a circular saw-themed Robotron created by Blaze in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History Slicertron was a Robotron created by Blaze when he infected a circular saw. He was tasked to use his saw blades to to cut into Morph-X towers and steal the Morph-X. While the rangers were at the car wash, Slicertron destroyed their coms. This resulted in 300 tons of Morph-X stolen and the Rangers didn't know of this until Commander Shaw informed the rangers of the news. Then, Scrozzle used Slicertron's data and his new Gigadrone Type Gamma to create Slicerdrone. Later on, Slicertron is destroyed by Ravi and Zoey Beast-X Blasters and Slicerdrone was shut down by the Racer Zord Battle Mode and the Gigadrone was transported to a secret hanger. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'Slicertron is one of the stronger robotrons surprisingly for an early robotron, as he overpowered the Rangers on a few occasions. A single strike from his saw arm made Ravi and Zoey stumble back during a fight in the park. *'Armor: 'He has thick metal skin to withstand many attacks to the point that Zoey and Ravi's Beast X Blasters had no effect on him and even a big slash when working in conjunction with Devon just knocked him backwards. When fighting near Mayor Daniel's location, he took a big kick from Zoey to the middle and barely stumbled whilst a knee strike from each of the three Rangers was ineffective. Whilst battling in the park, a combined three way Beast X Blast only briefly knocked him down whilst having his own saw blades sent back at him seemed to have no effect. The same can be said for when Zoey and Ravi used their Beast X Sabres on him at close range. *'Hand to Hand Combat-Slicertron is a very skilled hand to hand combatant being able to match Zoey and Ravi in a two on one combat. Arsenal * Saw Arm: 'Slicertron has a saw arm which can be used to cut solid objects such as a Morph-X Tower or to attack his enemies. **'Energy Empowerment-Slicertron can charge up his saw arm with red energy to slash full force. When fighting in the city plaza, whilst Mayor Daniels was watching them, this knocked back Ravi. ** 'Throwing Saw Projection-' He has circular saws which he can throw at full speed at its enemies from his saw hand. * 'Back Saws: '''He has saws on his back if his enemies are holding onto there. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Slicertron is voiced by David Van Horn, who previously performed as Negatron in ''Power Rangers Samurai and as Trapsaw in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. His voice resembles Trapsaw's at a higher pitch. Additionally, he lacks the stuffiness of Trapsaw's voice. Notes * Slicertron is the first Robotron to appear in the Cyber Dimension. * Slicertron is one of the Robotrons to appear with a Gigadrone at the same time. *Slicertron is the first monster to lack an energy attack as Cycletron, Needletron,and Shoveltron all had some form of energy attack. ** However, he did have a saw blade attack where he launched them as ranged weapons. * Slicertron's recreated suit used in new footage lacks the "Vaglass" emblem on its chest, which is visible in the Go-Busters fight footage. See Also *Slicerdrone - Gigadrone counterpart. Category:Evox's Virus Category:Robotrons